


Algo parecido com você

by dosik



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Porn With a little of Plot, johnwoo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dosik/pseuds/dosik
Summary: Se perguntassem a Johnny qual dos outros quatro era o mais difícil de ler, ele responderia sem dúvida nenhuma, Kim Jungwoo.[JOHNWOO] [PWP]
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 7





	Algo parecido com você

**Author's Note:**

> É o seguinte, eu tava assistindo o weekly idol com o nct e do nada o johnny me jogava umas cantadas pra cima do jungwoo e eu não aguentei e tive que escrever isso aqui. mesmo sendo algo simples e bobinho é oficialmente minha volta pras fanfics e meu debut em outro ficdom, então espero muito que gostem! boa leitura!

**ALGO PARECIDO COM VOCÊ**

**Capítulo Único**

**por dosik**

* * *

Se perguntassem a Johnny como aquele grupo de amigos surgiu, ele não saberia dizer ao certo. Talvez diria que foi bem ao acaso, todos no início de seus cursos naquela faculdade imensa, um conheceu outro, que conheceu outro, que apresentou os outros, e assim, logo estavam os cinco depois da aula em um bar de esquina quinze minutos à pé da faculdade.

Johnny, Donghyuck, Mark, Taeyong e Jungwoo eram inseparáveis.

Se perguntassem a Johnny, no entanto, qual era seu preferido, ele iria dizer que não tinha um, mas o nome estaria na ponta da língua. Kim Jungwoo. Por quê? Porque Kim Jungwoo era simplesmente… Kim Jungwoo. Johnny prestou muita atenção nele desde o momento que se conheceram, a forma falsamente despretensiosa com que ele usava casualmente da própria aparência como se fingisse não ser nada demais fazia com que Johnny prestasse muita atenção. Ele era muito, muito atraente, sabia disso, e usava ao seu favor, muito naturalmente, como se fosse só outra tarefa do dia.

Se perguntassem a Johnny qual dos outros quatro era o mais difícil de ler, ele responderia sem dúvida nenhuma, Kim Jungwoo. Era sempre complicado saber o que ele estava pensando em muitas situações, como quando foram beber na casa de Mark que era o único que morava sozinho dos cinco. Todos estavam meio altos e Johnny era o único que não corava quando ficava bêbado, mas Jungwoo estava muito vermelho, bochechas, orelhas, pescoço, tudo. Johnny lembrava da sensação da sua gola sendo puxada e em um instante estava a centímetros de Jungwoo. Ele o encarou nos olhos por alguns segundos que pareceram horas, uma expressão indecifrável no rosto.

— Hyung, eu me sinto quente. — O sussurro pareceu tão atraente na mente bêbada de Johnny que ele quase pediu desculpas pelas coisas que passaram pela sua cabeça. Estavam perto demais.

— É? — Jungwoo acenou com a cabeça, não desviava o olhar. — E o que você quer que eu faça?

— Assopra pra mim. — Ele falou e exibiu o pescoço vermelho, fechando os olhos como se esperasse sentir alguma coisa.

Jungwoo cheirava a álcool, suor e perfume, a pele do pescoço parecendo tão macia e atrativa que Johnny só queria afundar o rosto ali, sentir o cheiro dele direto da pele. Quando tentou se aproximar, no entanto, foi empurrado, caindo de bunda bem ao lado dele, sem entender direito o que tinha acontecido. Jungwoo o olhou e sorriu, aquele sorriso intrépido de quem ganha um desafio, enquanto todos observavam a cena confusos. Era sempre impossível saber o que ele estava pensando.

Se perguntassem a Jungwoo com qual dos outros quatro amigos do grupo ele mais gostava de estar, Jungwoo sorriria como quem tem a resposta pronta na cabeça sem nem pensar duas vezes e falaria  _ Johnny hyung _ .

Se perguntassem a Johnny qual ele achava que era o motivo para Jungwoo gostar de estar em sua presença mais do que na dos outros, a resposta seria  _ porque eu não consigo dizer não pra ele _ .

  
  


___

  
  


Certa vez estavam todos juntos em um dos refeitórios da faculdade. Não fazia muito tempo que o grupo tinha se formado e foi meio que um acordo silencioso entre todos de sempre almoçar por ali. Estava sempre cheio de gente naquele horário e foi sorte terem conseguido uma mesa vazia, porque quase sempre tinham que dividir com alguma pessoa desconhecida.

Chegou o celular para ver se tinha alguma mensagem da mãe, mas ela ainda não tinha respondido sua pergunta sobre onde deveria ir mais tarde naquele dia.

— E então cara, quando vai ser aquele encontro que você tinha me falado? — Mark perguntou enquanto comia jajangmyeon sem nem o olhar.

— Hyung vai ter um encontro? — Donghyuck tinha aquele sorriso maldoso no rosto quando fez a pergunta e Johnny achou engraçado.

Tinha comentado com Mark sobre o encontro que ia ter quando estavam indo para mais uma aula de Cálculo II, porque sua frustração não o estava deixando prestar atenção nas aulas, então tentou pedir algum conselho do amigo.

— Vou num encontro às cegas a pedido da minha mãe, ela faz isso de vez em quando. — Comeu um pouco do lámen antes de continuar. — Quer dizer, não é bem às cegas porque eu já vi a garota de vista. Não é nada demais, só vou mesmo pra agradar minha mãe. — Disse especificamente para Donghyuck, que sorriu e revirou os olhos.

— Ela é bonita? — Taeyong se interessou e todos da mesa o olharam, esperando a resposta.

— Bem… sim, de aparência.

— Então não tem com o quê se preocupar. — Taeyong continuou e Donghyuck piscou um olho e apontou para ele, aprovando o que o amigo tinha dito.

Johnny riu, comendo mais do macarrão apimentado. Mesmo que não quisesse ir àquele encontro, podia tirar algumas risadas da situação.

— Hyung. — Jungwoo o chamou de repente e Johnny prestou atenção nele. — Ela é mais bonita que eu?

Todos se calaram de repente e olharam para Jungwoo, esquecendo a comida por um momento. Ele costumava fazer brincadeiras daquele tipo, mas de um instante para outro… tinha uma tensão no ar.

Johnny não estava desconcertado com a pergunta, estava meio surpreso, mas não desconcertado como sabia que Jungwoo queria o deixar. Mas não, ela não era mais bonita que ele, se de alguma forma desse para comparar os dois.

— Vocês são… bonitos de formas diferentes. — Foi o que respondeu, sem desviar o olhar de Jungwoo.

Os outros assistiam a cena com a respiração presa, como se fossem um filme de suspense, e Mark tossiu de repente, meio que quebrando a tensão e fazendo todos voltarem para suas comidas.

— Uau, que clima foi esse agora. — Donghyuck comentou rindo e batendo nas costas de Mark enquanto ele continuava a tossir.

O sinal tocou depois de alguns minutos e Johnny saiu primeiro porque o professor daquele horário sempre dava bronca em quem chegava atrasado, mas durante toda a aula, tudo que passava em sua cabeça era a pergunta de Jungwoo.  _ Hyung, ela é mais bonita que eu? _

  
  


___

  
  


Aquela era a primeira vez que eles estavam se encontrando naquelas férias, porque cada um viajou para um lugar diferente com a sua família e só agora Mark tinha voltado para o pequeno apartamento no centro de Hongdae, onde eles podiam se encontrar sem pais ou irmãos intrometidos do lado.

Tinham uma lista de filmes de inverno para assistir naquele dia, porque estava nevando a um mês sem parar e só faltavam mais duas semanas para as aulas voltarem. Havia um monte de comida espalhada pela mesa e muitas e muitas garrafas de soju de todos os sabores por todos os cantos da sala. Ninguém prestou muita atenção nos filmes, eles mais conversaram que assistiram, contando como foram as viagens, como os irmãos eram insuportáveis e como fizeram vários bonecos de neve com a família inteira no interior.

Cinco filmes e várias garrafas de soju depois, Mark, Donghyuck e Taeyong estavam dormindo, cada um caído para um canto no chão naquela sala. Johnny e Jungwoo estavam sentados lado a lado no chão, encostados no sofá, O Grinch estava começando na televisão de 55 polegadas de Mark e Johnny estava prestando atenção no filme, quando sentiu uma aproximação ao lado.

Jungwoo puxou seu braço e colocou em volta dos próprios ombros, encolhendo o corpo como se estivesse se escondendo de algo. Johnny pensou se ele poderia escutar dali o quanto seu coração estava batendo rápido.

— Tenho medo desse filme. — Ele falou como se explicasse o porquê de ter se encostado.

— Tem medo de um filme de natal?

Olhava para Jungwoo enquanto ele olhava para a televisão. Daquele ângulo conseguia ver de cima as bochechas e orelhas coradas pelo álcool.

— Tenho medo desse cara verde. — Jungwoo o encarou de volta, os dois se olhando quase que incessantemente enquanto o filme continuava a rodar na televisão.

Johnny sabia que estava bêbado, só não sabia se ao ponto de estar imaginando coisas, porque tinha certeza que Jungwoo havia se aproximado ainda mais, o rosto tão próximo que podia sentir a respiração dele no seu.

Apertou o braço ao redor dos ombros dele enquanto a outra mão foi direto na cintura macia, segurando tão firme quanto podia para puxá-lo para mais perto. Johnny forçou o peito de Jungwoo para o chão e de repente estava em cima dele, sendo abraçado de volta, os corpos se tocando enquanto subia com a mão pela barriga quente, levantando a camisa junto, sentindo a pele macia afundar com os dedos.

Jungwoo tinha a expressão mais bonita que já tinha visto, parecia entregue, como se dissesse que poderia fazer tudo que quisesse com ele. Os olhos não deixavam os seus por um segundo e foi ele quem puxou sua cabeça para que as bocas se encontrassem de vez enquanto abria as pernas para encaixar melhor seu corpo no dele.

Jungwoo tinha uma língua tão macia e quente que Johnny sentia seu pau endurecer toda vez que ela se esfregava na sua. Puxou o lábio inferior dele até que se soltasse sozinho e beijou de boca aberta o rosto bonito até chegar ao pescoço. Quando chupou a pele com força deixando uma marca ali, ele gemeu, chamando seu nome.

— Johnny hyung!

Johnny acordou dos pensamentos, enxergando Jungwoo ainda sentado ao seu lado, uma das mãos em cima da sua, que apertava a cintura dele. Os rostos estavam muito próximos, mas agora parecia meio constrangedor. Johnny se perguntou se Jungwoo podia saber o que estava pensando.

Soltou a cintura do amigo, mas o braço ainda continuava ao redor dos ombros dele. Sentia o olhar em sua bochecha enquanto voltava a observar a televisão, e quando puxou as pernas para perto do próprio corpo, tentou ignorar a ereção pesada que tinha ali.

  
  


___

  
  


Johnny não costumava ir nas festas dos caras da faculdade. Não tinha exatamente um motivo, talvez as datas sempre batesse com as coisas que tinha para fazer, um seminário para preparar, uma viagem de campo, o estágio no laboratório. Mas daquela vez, Johnny apareceu na tal festa que Jaehyun estava anunciando há um mês inteiro.

Conhecia o cara, porque Taeyong uma vez encontrou com ele na sala do professor de Mecânica Quântica I ele parece que eles ficaram bem amigos, então Taeyong o apresentou ao seu grupinho.

E longe de Johnny ser o mal encarado ou o cara que metia o nariz nos negócios dos outros, mas não conseguiu deixar passar despercebido o jeito que ele olhou para Jungwoo na primeira vez que se encontraram.

De qualquer forma, tinha encontrado Mark assim que entrou na casa, ele o ofereceu um copo de alguma bebida de qualidade questionável e mandou um  _ só bebe  _ quando perguntou o que era. Johnny virou tudo de uma vez, ainda sóbrio o bastante para se incomodar com a garganta ardendo como o inferno.

Não tinha tanta gente ali, pelo menos não tanto quanto esperava, mas a música estava alta e tinha muita bebida por todo canto. A casa era enorme e Mark o chamou com a mão para que o seguisse em direção a um pequeno grupo de pessoas que estava sentado em um dos cantos da sala. Conseguiu ver todos os seus amigos ali, com mais algumas pessoas desconhecidas e Jaehyun, e sentou ao lado de Mark. Notou a menina ao lado de Donghyuck sorrindo em sua direção e sorriu de volta.

— Vai oppa, é a sua vez.

Outra menina da roda falou e Jaehyun rodou a garrafa que estava no centro do grupo. Depois de alguns segundos, a boca da garrafa parou em Donghyuck e ele deu aquele sorriso maldoso que sempre mostrava quando estava prestes a aprontar.

— Verdade ou consequência, Jaehyunnie?

— Consequência.

— Beije a pessoa mais bonita daqui.

Donghyuck apontou para todos na roda e Jaehyun sorriu, tomando um gole do que quer que tinha no copo à sua frente. Ele esfregou as mãos uma na outra, olhando ao redor, e, de repente, puxou o rosto de Jungwoo que estava bem do lado dele. Foi totalmente inesperado, todo mundo congelou por um instante, observando a cena. Johnny conseguiu ver o exato momento em que a língua de Jaehyun entrou na boca de Jungwoo e nem percebeu quando amassou o copo vazio de papel que segurava na mão.

— Tá certo, a gente já entendeu, Jaehyun. — Falou antes de conseguir se controlar, parecendo muito mais irritado do que gostaria de deixar transparecer.

Os dois se separaram e Jaehyun se sentou direito no seu próprio canto, um sorriso no rosto como se tivesse vencido alguma coisa. Johnny não conseguiu tirar o olho de Jungwoo, e quando ele olhou de volta, tinha uma expressão absurdamente indecifrável no rosto.

  
  


___

  
  


Era aniversário de Mark naquele dia. Taeyong tinha ficado de comprar o bolo, Donghyuck ficou responsável pelas bebidas e Johnny e Jungwoo, pela decoração. Tinham chegado no apartamento dele um pouco depois de Donghyuck avisar pelo telefone que tinha visto Mark na faculdade.

Era um lugar pequeno, um cômodo só dividido em quarto, sala e cozinha, então foi não seria uma tarefa difícil. Os quatro tinham combinado de se encontrar ali no final da tarde para esperar Mark chegar, mas o que não estava nos planos de jeito nenhum era escutar a senha da porta sendo digitada bem na hora do almoço, enquanto a voz do aniversariante soava do lado de fora do apartamento, antes de começarem a preparar tudo.

Johnny e Jungwoo se entreolharam entrando em alerta, pegando todas as decorações que estavam espalhadas pelo chão do jeito que podiam e tentando encontrar um lugar para se esconder. De repente, estavam dentro do armário, tentando acalmar as respirações e não fazer barulho. Pelas brechas na porta, conseguiam ver Mark abrindo a geladeira e tomando água direto da garrafa.

— Não mãe, vim em casa só pra pegar uma coisa que eu esqueci, mas vou voltar pra faculdade assim que terminar a ligação com a senhora.

Johnny afastou o rosto das brechas na porta quando Mark se aproximou da cama e olhou para frente. Com a pouca luz que entrava dentro do armário, conseguiu ver Jungwoo sorrindo divertido, como quem escapa de ser pego em flagrante, e conseguiu ler os lábios dele quando ele disse  _ foi por pouco.  _ Johnny sorriu de volta, tentando não fazer nenhum barulho enquanto ajeitava melhor todas as fitas que carregava na mão naquele espaço pequeno.

Só então notou o quanto estava perto de Jungwoo. Havia alguns casacos e sobretudos ali que faziam o espaço parecer ainda menor, os corpos estavam quase colados, um de frente para o outro. Jungwoo era só um pouco menor, mas parecia muito mais com o rosto voltado para cima daquele jeito, o encarando nos olhos. Johnny conseguia sentir o cheiro do shampoo dele, misturado com o perfume doce que ele sempre usava, o sorriso ainda estampado no rosto enquanto não parava de olhá-lo.

Mark falava alguma coisa para a mãe no celular, mas já não conseguia distinguir o que era, toda a atenção voltada para Jungwoo à sua frente. Foi meio inconsciente aproximar o rosto, a ponta do nariz raspando nos cabelos lisos, sentindo o cheiro do shampoo. Quando enxergou o rosto dele novamente, Jungwoo estava de olhos fechados.

Johnny nem mesmo percebeu quando a porta do apartamento bateu e tudo voltou ao silêncio. Observou Jungwoo abrir os olhos devagar e instintivamente largou as fitas que segurava para encaixar a mão na cintura dele. Segurou firme ali, puxando-o para mais perto quase sem perceber, enquanto abaixava o rosto para afundar o nariz no pescoço macio, sentindo o cheiro dele direto da pele. Jungwoo afastou a cabeça, expondo ainda mais o pescoço, e também largou as coisas que segurava, envolvendo seus ombros com os braços.

Johnny lambeu a pele ali, só para morder e chupar depois, como queria ter feito quando estavam todos bêbados nas férias assistindo filmes de inverno. Jungwoo puxou seu rosto com as mãos e Johnny sentiu um arrepio subir pela espinha naquele meio segundo em que os olhares se encontraram, antes de encaixar os lábios e enfiar sua língua na boca dele, descobrindo que ela era tão quente quanto tinha imaginado.

Jungwoo se encostou na parede do armário e o puxou consigo, e quando Johnny deslizou as mãos da cintura para apertar com força a bunda dele, Jungwoo gemeu abafado pela sua boca.

— Hyuuung… — Ele o chamou choramingando sem motivo nenhum e Johnny sentiu uma fisgada dentro da calça.

— Você não sabe há quanto tempo eu quero fazer isso.

Falou logo antes de voltar a beijá-lo. Jungwoo puxou seu lábio inferior entre os dentes, tão forte que chegou a doer, mas Johnny não se importou. Suas mãos iam da bunda dele para a cintura e da cintura para a barriga, por baixo da camiseta, tocando, apertando e sentindo tudo o que desejava por tanto tempo.

Em um movimento brusco, sentiu que Jungwoo também estava duro dentro da calça, os paus se esfregando através das roupas enquanto ele gemia em sua boca o quanto aquilo era gostoso. Nunca tinha visto Jungwoo daquela forma, ele estava o deixando louco.

Enfiou o rosto no pescoço dele novamente, sem se importar se os chupões deixariam marcas roxas no dia seguinte ou não. Jungwoo também não parecia se importar, porque puxava sua cabeça para mais perto, como se o obrigasse a continuar com os beijos pela pele dele, as pernas se esfregando nas suas enquanto as ereções se esbarravam e faziam Johnny querer jogar a cabeça para trás e fechar os olhos para aproveitar a sensação. Se continuassem naquele ritmo não iria demorar nada para gozar.

— Vira pra mim Jungwoo, deixa o hyung ver essa sua bunda.

Jungwoo virou, observando por cima do ombro, piscando os olhos devagar. Johnny encostou o quadril nele e soltou um grunhido rouco ao pressionar o pau duro na bunda macia dele. Encostou uma mão na parede do armário enquanto a outra desabotoava a calça de Jungwoo com uma habilidade assustadora. Abaixou a roupa íntima somente até que o pau dele estivesse para fora, mas a calça folgada caiu de vez e Johnny conseguiu sentir ainda mais a maciez da bunda dele.

Foi automático para Jungwoo pressionar as pernas uma na outra e empinar o quadril quando Johnny apertou a ereção dele pela base, a mão controlando movimentos firmes e lentos, do início até a cabeça do pau, apertando a glande sensível. Johnny colou a boca na bochecha do amigo, descendo pela lateral do queixo com beijos molhados enquanto impulsionava o quadril contra ele, rápido e forte, como se estivesse metendo bem fundo do jeito que desejava.

Jungwoo gemeu daquele jeito que mais parecia um choro quando Johnny apertou a cabecinha do pau dele novamente e virou mais um pouco a cabeça para trás, a língua para fora, tentando alcançar sua boca. Os estalos molhados ressoavam alto no espaço pequeno e Johnny conseguia sentir a umidade cada vez maior dentro da calça, uma fisgada forte todas as vezes que Jungwoo gemia contra sua boca.

Só precisou bombear o pau dele mais algumas vezes para sentir a porra escorrendo em sua mão, o gemido sem fôlego que ele soltou foi sensual o bastante para o fazer impulsionar o quadril com ainda mais força, um braço rodeando a cintura fina para trazê-lo para mais perto enquanto puxava o cabelo dele com força com a outra mão, a cabeça quase jogada em seu ombro e o pescoço ali, exposto para que fizesse o que queria.

Jungwoo gemeu uma reclamação quando Johnny o mordeu forte entre o pescoço e o ombro, descontando o prazer que sentiu subir pela espinha quando gozou com uma última estocada. Ele se segurava na parede do armário com os dois braços e tentava acalmar a respiração, enquanto Johnny não conseguia soltá-lo, o rosto enfiado no pescoço cheiroso, esperando aquela letargia pós-orgasmo ir embora.

— Mark vai matar a gente se descobrir o que a gente fez no armário dele.

Não estava olhando para Jungwoo, mas conseguia notar aquele sorriso intrépido no tom da voz dele. Johnny riu.

Não tenho dúvidas disso.

**Author's Note:**

> é isto, fica aqui meu pedido pra que tornem esse shipp mais popular ;-;
> 
> qualquer coisa, podem me achar no twitter: @dosikkie  
> xero no pescoço


End file.
